This invention relates to a reversed image sensing apparatus which can observe an image formed on a negative film by means of a still camera or the like as a positive image.
In the still camera or the like, heretofore, it has been the common practice to take photograph of an object with the aid of a negative film or a reverse film. In order to observe the image photograph taken of the object, the negative film is developed and then printed onto a photographic paper, while the reverse film is developed into a slide film.
In the case of the negative film, the cost of printing is far higher than the cost of development. In addition, the photographic paper tends to be easily discolored and hence could not be preserved for a long time. As a result, an old photograph must be newly printed. The negative film, therefore, is significantly troublesome and uneconomical.
In the case of the reverse film, the reverse film itself and the cost of development thereof are expensive. In addition, the film could not be printed onto the photographic paper. The reverse film, therefore, is also uneconomical and not versatile.